


I'm Not Daredevil

by pansaralance



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, i've been meaning to write this for ages, morning after fluff, the damn netflix show brought me back to gay vigilante hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansaralance/pseuds/pansaralance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has to borrow one of Matt's shirts and it's all really fluffy and dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Daredevil

**Author's Note:**

> look at this http://www.theothermurdockpapers.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/PunisherDDshirt.jpg
> 
> and then look at this https://40.media.tumblr.com/55f2396cdcbea97734bc9288181740e1/tumblr_nn2mydGd1A1qd00sto1_540.png
> 
> and then cry with me

Frank woke up before Matt. He always did. Neither of them ever got much sleep but Frank still needed less.

He got out of bed, careful not to disturb Matt (if that was possible) and scanned the floor for his clothes. As usual, they were scattered all over the damn place. Frank and Matt didn't put much thought into organization when they were undressing each other; they just worked quickly to feel each other's skin on their own. Frank managed to find his pants and shoes but when he got to his shirt it was literally ripped apart. _Thanks, choirboy._

He decided to just take one of Matt's since he's the reason his was ruined. He sifted through Matt's drawers, looking for something old and ratty, something that Matt wouldn't care if it was stretched out by Frank's larger frame. Finally he found a red shirt in the back of a bottom drawer. Frank inspected it and smiled. _I wonder if he'd notice..._ he thought to himself. He put in on and headed to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

Matt stirred awake to the strong smell of coffee. He smiled, knowing this meant Frank was still here and had stayed the night instead of ducking out before dawn. He put on some sweatpants and a zip-up hoodie with no shirt and walked towards the kitchen to join Frank. 

Frank was already seated and drinking his coffee. "Help yourself," he muttered into his cup. "Good morning to you, too!" Matt laughed. This was as friendly as Frank would be, especially in the morning. Matt was getting a mug out of the cupboard when he noticed something. His scent was on Frank. 

"Are you wearing my shirt?"

"Yeah, you tore mine in half last night. Couldn't wait to get your hands on me."

Matt poured his coffee and walked over to join Frank. He bent down to run his hands over the shirt to see which one it was. There was lettering on it. He only had one shirt with lettering on it. 

Matt burst out laughing. "Frank-"

Before he could say anything more Frank interrupted with a smirk, "It looks better on me."

Matt smiled and kissed him. "I'll take your word for it."


End file.
